


Embrace

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Background New Kid | Douchebag's Parents, Butters Being Emotional, Clyde Donovan mentioned, Eric Cartman mentioned, Friends to Crushes, Gen, Heidi Turner mentioned, Hugs, M/M, Secret Shipper On Deck, Stan Marsh mentioned, Timmy Burch Being a Little Shit, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: New Kid finally returns to school. How are things going to turn out between Kenny and the New Kid? Find out in this episode.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Either this fluffy as fuck or this is awkward as fuck. It's for you to decide.  
> Not Beta-read. We die like men.  
> Enjoy!  
>   
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

For some reason I thought that today was going to be the usual and boring day at school. You know, some teacher yelling at Clyde for being stupid, Cartman ignoring Heidi or vice versa or me somehow accidentally dying. The last one is always 'fun'. However that changed as soon as Butters started running through the halls screaming "New Kid is back". Oh, today definitely wasn't going to be 'normal'. Good.

I was so relieved when I saw you walk in through the door with your parents behind you, Buttlord. I guess, there's no more need to pretend that I'm your 'brother' to the nurses. Compared to what you had looked like when I last saw you, now there was more color to your face. Your parents seemed much better as well. I couldn't help and let out a sigh the sight of you, Buttlord.

I really should kick myself or something. The fact that you're making me an uncharacteristic sap is... disturbing. The others would probably tease me without mercy.

"What was that sigh, Kenny?" I could hear Timmy ask in a smug tone inside my head. Oh Jesus, not him. It's bad enough I have an inner monologue with myself from time to time, I didn't need him to make fun of me as well. "Are you going soft for him?"

"Timmy, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't wander into my head while not playing the game."

I didn't need to talk out loud for him to understand. He was a bit too good with abusing his mind powers. Also, I didn't want the others to hear our conversation. This was not only private but also personal. "Douchebag much?"

"Well, stop looking at the New Kid like he's the purest thing in the hall," laughed the boy. "I really doubt that he is that."

"If you really want to know, I'd visited the New Kid at the hospital a few days ago. He wasn't the only person who looked like shit, Timmy. I'm... just glad that he's doing much much better."

That sounded a bit too defensive even to me but it was the truth. The second and third time that I went to visit you, New Kid, I was starting to get worried for your parents. Somehow I would meet then whenever I arrived which actually helped to maintain the 'brother' role but your parents started to look older. Stress might have added another ten years to their faces but now they looked much better.

"Oh," said the boy in a more serious tone. When I looked in Timmy's direction there was a solemn look on his face. "I had heard that he was in the ICU and no visitors were allowed. Did you came there as Mysterion?"

I shook my head at him. I was certain that the hospital would have called the police the moment they saw me in costume. 'Mysterion' didn't need that kind of attention.

"Mr and Mrs Tyla told the nurses that I was their 'son'. I could see that the they didn't believe them but asked no questions and let me in. I clearly wasn't supposed to be there since I don't really look anything like them but... To be honest, I didn't think his parents even knew my name so it was strange talking to them. Also," I squinted my eyes at the boy, "seriously, get out of my head, Timmy. No more info for you."

Stan who was standing nearby clearly caught on that we were having a silent conversation and couldn't help but snicker when the boy in the wheelchair let out a frustrated "Timmy". Served him right for poking into matters that weren't his business. At least, Stan was cool enough not to ask what that was about. I really didn't want to even try explaining.

My thoughts were once again drawn back to you as Butters leaped and hugged you. He was so happy to see his best friend back again that the boy started crying. We usually made fun of him for being too emotional but I couldn't really blame him this time. I was almost there myself.

If I had a good look around, everyone from the group was trying to stay serious.

"You're okay, buddy," said Butters as he started to sway left and right still with you in his arms. Although you arrived with the same apathetic look on your face, you couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Truth to be told, in this moment I was a little bit envious of Butters.

Of course, I'll never let you or the boy know about that.That would be just petty and I didn't want to seem petty. This time, at least.

Your parents only laughed at the sight. "Call us if you don't feel well, son. We'll pick you up after school if everything's okay," your dad said to which you nodded. Class was about to start so they left after waving you goodbye.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Am I hurting you right now?"

Before the blond could spill any more questions you showed your palm as a sign to stop. It was funny to see how that actually made Butters shut his mouth with a click of his teeth. As you held up three fingers, you nodded the first time and shook your head twice.

"Oh, good to hear... I mean, good to know."

"We all missed you, New Kid," said Stan as he gave you a pat on your shoulder. As soon as you winced at the touch, he backed away and started apologizing. It must have been the shoulder that was broken during the accident.

"Sorry. Are you going to be alright during the whole school day?"

You nodded to that and before I could join in the small group to hello, the bell rang. When we reached the classroom, you caught me staring and for a moment I thought you would tell me something but... just winked at me. Oh, this is going to be a long day.

\---

"Buttlord... Can I ask you something?" I asked while we sat on a bench in the school's vestibule.

During third period you looked like you were about to faint so the teacher let you leave early. For some reason fatass managed to convince the teacher to let me keep an eye on you while waiting for your parents arrive to pick you up. I'm pretty sure Cartman is scheming something but I'm not in the mood invest time to figure out his plan. Although, I could have just said 'fuck it', skipped the last period and walked you home slowly... but your parents would ask questions and probably call the school. Getting you into trouble is that last thing I wanted.

You gave me a look that clearly said "You just did" but nodded anyway. I find it both strange and amusing how I can understand you without you ever speaking. Maybe I should write a book on that someday. Probably not a good idea. Something tells me you would smack me with that book, Buttlord. Then again, I'm probably just as good of an example for those who aren't from South Park when they ask for direction. Understanding muffled speech is a bother for a lot people.

"Why did you jump in front of that car?"

You blinked at me probably for a good minute. It was clear that you weren't expecting that question. Then again, if our places had been switched I would the same reaction and wouldn't know what to answer you. However you took out your cellphone and started typing. If you didn't use simple hand gestures, it meant that this was something serious.

By how long it took and how many times you wrote and rewrote the message, I understood that you didn't have just one answer.

[Because you're my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt?]

"Buttlord," I bit my lip, trying to hide a smile, as I read the message, "but even though everyone is my fiend here, I can assure you none of them would have jumped in front of a car. No offense but what you did was pretty stupid."

Jesus... the though itself was sweet but still pretty stupid and reckless. And no, it didn't make my heart beat a little faster. Oh shit... this was turning into a serious crush, wasn't it?

[Well, fuck them then.]

I couldn't help but laugh at that. By how loud it came out, I expected a teacher to poke their head into the corridor or one of hall monitors to come rushing but nobody came. When I though you couldn't get any more adorable you just had to prove me wrong, Buttlord.

"Well said. Don't tell Jimmy that," I mumbled as I brushed away an imaginary tear from the corner of my eye, "he will probably get an awkward boner and just say 'yes' to that."

You smiled at that before looking at down at your phone and typing another message. However, as time passed in writing this one, that small curve on the corner of your lips started disappearing.

[Well, stupid or not, I didn't want to see you hurt... or die again.]

My heart probably stopped in that moment. Wait.. what? Again? Did it mean that you remember me dying?

"What do you mean by 'die again'?" I could feel my hands start shaking a little bit. It couldn't be... Nobody, except Cartman, ever remembers me dying. Stan was still a mystery to me but I was certain he didn't remember like the rest of the town.

[It's nothing. I probably just had a very realistic dream once...]

[Also, you got hurt really bad that one time in the alley. I just... really didn't want to see any of your blood anywhere. Especially not on my hands.]

I really wanted to tell you that it wasn't a dream. That you really saw me die. I was about to tell everything but when I looked at you, Buttlord... you were blushing? Even harder than the time by Freedom Pals' headquarters. Or maybe you were red from a fever. That sounded more likely. I mean, you nearly fainted in class, unless you actually faked that, Buttlord. No, that would be wishful thinking.

Before I could ask if you were alright, you started typing another message with visibly shaking hands. Now I really was worried. However when my phone beeped from getting a new message, you hid your face in your hands. Ok, New Kid, if I was worried just a second ago, now I was really confused.

[I guess, I just really care about you.]

As I stared at the broken screen of my cellphone I was speechless. Come to think of it, I don't believe anyone ever said that they cared about me. Karen, Kevin and maybe mom were the only ones who said something along those lines.

'There are other ways for a person to tell you that they love you'. I remember Karen once saying this to me. It was accidental wisdom from her but I knew she was right. That's what it was, wasn't it? A... love confession? Or, at least, it felt like a love confession..?

I was certain now, you were blushing and I'm probably a few shades redder as well. What do I even say to this without sounding like an idiot with a huge crush? Timmy, you better not be lurk inside my head. I will kick your handicapped ass without thinking twice.

[Thank you for caring. Don't ever jump in front of a car again, though.]

That was the message I sent you before pulling into a hug and hiding my face into your shoulder. The bad one as well but I tried to be careful and not cause you pain. When I heard you chuckle I could only guess that you read it.

"Also, do you always type in perfect English?" For that a comment you patted me a bit too hard on the back. I guess, that was your way of saying 'shut up'.

Well, you better not jump in front of another car for my sake. Next time might not be that lucky and... better me than you if it's unavoidable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
